


An Interlude in Time

by Flames101



Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames101/pseuds/Flames101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ has a chance encounter with a man she thought she'd only meet in her wildest dreams. Rory/JJ. Written for the Smut Challenge on Facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on ff.net on June 8, 2013.

**A/N:** Hey all. Here's a new one from me. And it might be a strange one, lol. It's a crossover between Criminal Minds and Doctor Who, and this was specifically written for the Smut Challenge Group over at facebook. My chosen show to crossover with Criminal Minds was Doctor Who. My scenario was: someone stumbles upon a blue police box in Quantico. And my chosen pairing for this one was Rory/JJ.

Anyways, this is my first time writing any Doctor Who character ever, so I hope you'll forgive me if I don't get them quite right. And again, this will be strange. As well, considering this is a smut challenge fic, the rating will become M in subsequent chapters. Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds or Doctor Who.

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

JJ sat, precariously perched, on the edge of the sofa, fingers in her mouth. She'd never been a nail biter before, but damn Moffat for turning her into one now. She was watching Part 1 of the Series 5 finale of Doctor Who: The Pandorica Opens. And as always with this show, she had no clue what was happening, but she loved it. The show had a way of confusing the hell out of her, frustrating her, leaving her yearning for more, and yet keeping her coming back episode after episode.

The show did give her one completely satisfying piece to focus on: Rory.

She'd never been one to have a character or celebrity crush before. However, if she were ever to come face to face with Rory… _er…_ Arthur Darvill himself, well, she'd be hard-pressed not to jump his bones then and there, despite her current marital bliss.

"Honey, it's time for dinner," a voice said from behind her.

She waved a hand behind her, ignoring the voice promptly. One did not interrupt Doctor Who. No. That would be an atrocity. Especially when Rory had just put in a miraculous appearance in a fantastic Roman Centurion outfit. No way!

JJ inched forward, practically salivating at the sight of that lean body in that armor and that pleated skirt. _Yum. Props to Mr. Moffat on writing Rory into that outfit,_ she thought happily.

She listened intently to his cute voice as he lamented that Amy didn't remember him. _It's ok Rory, I'm here for you,_ she thought dreamily. When his lips suddenly stopped moving and no sound came through, JJ blinked out her confusion. _What the heck?_

Someone had paused the scene. She looked up from the TV screen, ready to growl at the person who would dare pause Rory… _er_ … Doctor Who, when she came face to smiling face with Hotch, standing behind the couch, remote in hand.

Her growl morphed into sheepishness at the sight of her husband's grin. Looking past him to the kitchen, she saw their two sons and baby girl already at the table, waiting on her to eat.

"Oops," she murmured. "I did it again." She'd sat down before dinner to get in one episode. She was sure, though, that one had turned into more. "How many?"

"Including this one, three," Hotch informed her, chuckling.

She let out a sigh, getting up and coming around the couch. "Sorry." She kissed her husband of two years on the cheek. "Doctor Who has a way of turning me into a negligent mother, I'm afraid."

JJ moved past him only to hear him murmur amusedly, "Doctor Who or Rory?"

She threw him a guilty grin over her shoulder, knowing he was ok with her weakness for a particular British nurse. Like Hotch liked to say, after all, when would she have the chance to actually meet the man?

"What's negligent?" her impressionable seven-year-old asked the room.

Before either JJ or Hotch could answer, Jack was already piping up. "It means bad, Henry."

Her son's blue eyes widened in shock. "You're not a bad mommy. You're the best!"

JJ smiled, running a hand over his blonde head before leaning down to kiss her son's forehead. "Only because I have the best kids in the world." She echoed the gesture with Jack, always making sure he knew that he was her son, too, in every sense of the word, if not biologically.

"Mama, mama," her daughter cried from her high chair, reaching her chubby almost two-year old arms for her.

JJ smiled, picking up the beautiful baby girl. "There's my beautiful angel… ready for dinner, Rose?"

Contrary to popular current opinion, she had not named her daughter after the savvy Rose Tyler. She'd only recently gotten hooked on the show, and was currently making her way through the seasons. But what a coincidence it was, considering Rose was her second favorite companion. Second, of course, to Rory.

"No, your mommy isn't bad," Hotch was saying as he dished out tonight's dinner: spaghetti. "Now your Aunt Penelope and Uncle Spencer…"

"Aaron!" she laughingly scolded.

"What? They're totally the ones to blame for your addiction to _that guy_ ," he mock pouted.

"Don't you mean to Doctor Who?" she corrected with a smirk. He gave her a dry look before it melted into a look of love. JJ couldn't help it; she leaned across the table and kissed his lips.

"Eww… our parents are so weird," Jack muttered.

"Uh huh," Henry agreed.

JJ pulled back, grinning. "Don't worry, Aaron, you're the only man for me."

"I just have to make sure I keep an ocean between you and Darvill, huh?" he said wryly, but she could see the humorous twinkle in his eye.

He understood her in every way, and she loved him for it. "An ocean should do the trick."

* * *

"I'm leaving," JJ called from the front door.

Hotch appeared in the foyer, Rose on his hip. She smiled at the sight. Taking a few steps forward, JJ placed her finger in her daughter's grip as she gurgled happily. "See you later, baby girl," she said sweetly. She looked up at Hotch. "You'll be ok, dropping them off on your own?"

"Yes, go, go… this day is about you, I'll meet you there…" he assured. "Good luck."

"Thanks!" She turned towards the door. "See you later."

JJ was out the door a second later. It was a bright and sunny day, blindingly so. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses from her bag, putting them on before making her way down the street.

A day like today, a special day was a good one to walk to work. JJ had an important meeting with the Director of the Bureau. As Unit Chief of the BAU, he had an important assignment for her and her team.

The streets were bustling with activity as she continued. Cars zooming to and fro, people walking or on bikes moving past her, the sounds of the city all around, organized chaos, she liked to think.

Life passing by, busy. So busy that she almost missed it. _Blue._ A deep, and yet, bright blue.

"No…" she breathed out, stopping stalk still. People had to swerve around her to avoid bumping into her. She missed the glares they shot at her. Her attention was totally transfixed on one glaringly impossible object.

 _Blue…_ she thought hazily. _Impossible blue…_

* * *

That's it for the first chapter. Hope you'll let me know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**  Hey again. Here's the next chapter. This one is still rated T. Hope you enjoy

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Criminal Minds or Doctor Who.

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

_Blue… she thought hazily. Impossible blue…_

Blinking once, then twice, she looked away to take off her sunglasses. It was just her imagination. That was all. Or a trick of the light. She had not seen what she thought she'd just seen. She couldn't have. Nonetheless, just in case…

JJ lifted her now uninhibited eyes to glance across the street, where she thought she'd seen that flash of blue. It must have been a bit of the sky that she'd glimpsed. It couldn't have been…  _it_. Before she dared a look, she put a hand over her eyes, counting in her head.

_One, two, three…_

Pulling her hand away from her eyes ever-so-quickly, like ripping off a bandage, she saw that it wasn't the sky at all that she'd seen. It was, in fact… honest to God…  _The TARDIS?_

Her eyes fluttered in time with her now speedily beating heart. Incredulity threatened to overwhelm her.

_The TARDIS? No frickin' way!_

There was only one possible explanation for the TARDIS being a street width's away from her. All her endless hours of watching the Doctor go on his many adventures had driven her properly mad. JJ  _was_  insane.

Just to confirm her insanity, though, JJ stopped an old lady in her tracks. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, dear?" the grandmotherly woman replied.

JJ pointed towards the blatantly blue box. "Do you uh… see that over there?"

The woman followed her point and then turned a strange look on JJ. "Why yes, dear. It's a police box. Are you in need of assistance?"

JJ did a double take. "Wh—what?" she stuttered out. It was real?

"Dear, you don't look so good. Would you like me to walk you there?"

It took JJ a moment to comprehend her words. "Uh no… no, I'll um… be all right," she answered doubtfully.

With one last penetrating look, the woman moved on her way. JJ continued to stand there in disbelief. The TARDIS was in front of her. Actually before her. How could that be? Was she not going insane after all?

 _Only one way to find out,_  she thought determinedly.

Swallowing down her apprehension, JJ hardened her resolve. Straightening up, she looked left and right before crossing the street. With each step she took towards the other side, awe consumed her more and more.

Finally, she came to stand before  _it_. The TARDIS was right in front of her, within an arm's length. It was more beautiful than when she saw it on TV, more beautiful than she ever imagined it to be.

JJ reached a tentative hand out, hesitating, wondering if it would disappear the second she touched it. She allowed her fingers to brush it quickly. When it didn't dissipate, she breathed out a sigh of relief before skimming her hand across it. The feel of it was of grainy wood, different than the smoothness she expected. Going around it, she had the obvious thought:  _Is it really bigger on the inside?_

A laugh burst involuntarily from her lips. "Don't be ridiculous, JJ." This was just a replica. An advertisement for some Doctor Who related event in D.C. that she must have missed.  _Still…_

She reached the front of the TARDIS, marveling at the intricate detail, right down to the 'St. John Ambulance' etching. She had a strong urge to do the ridiculous thing. An urge that would not waver even though she knew it was silly.

"Oh, what the hell," she announced amusedly to herself before giving a good solid knock on the door.

For a minute or two nothing happened and JJ breathed out a mixed sigh of relief and disappointment. She felt her ridiculousness deeply just then.

"Seriously, JJ, what were you expecting? The doors to open?  _Right…_  Oh, and great, now you're talking to yo—"

The door burst open suddenly, stealing the rest of the words from her mouth. A familiar looking head popped through the crack and she screamed. "Ahh!"

The familiar man echoed her high-pitched scream. "Ahh! You're not the Doctor!"

He looked left, then right, and then muttered to himself. "Oh no, he told me under no circumstances must I open the door… to be fair, he didn't say why. He's always cryptic like that… 'Don't touch the glow-y light…' or 'timey-wimey this and that' and all that nonsense. And… I'm babbling like an idiot. Sorry."

The familiar, impossible man paused, eying her carefully. JJ didn't miss the appreciative once over he obviously gave her and she was glad she put on her best purple blouse and skirt that morning.

Butterflies were having a field day with her insides that was for sure.

"Can we uh… pretend I never opened this door?"

Her mouth hanging open, she urged it to form some kind of word. But  _he_  was standing right in front of her. There was no way she could form a coherent sentence. Not just yet.

"Miss?" he questioned concernedly.

"Ro—ry?" she stuttered out.

His gaze widened before turning suspicious. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Rory Williams from Leadworth?" she managed to get out the words.

"Uh… huh…" he said slowly.

JJ reached out a finger, Rory watching it with slight apprehension, and poked him in the chest. Hard and firm, just how she'd always pictured. Not to mention very solidly real. He was really standing in front of her. Rory Williams.

"Ok…" he drew out. "That's me. And that's my chest… thank you very much…" Her hand was still pressed against the hard flatness of his body and he patted it awkwardly, trying to take a step backwards. But she grabbed a fistful of his plaid shirt instead. "Ok… look, are you from my future or something? If so, I don't want to know… Spoilers and all that…"

JJ didn't know what she was doing. One minute she was standing there, grabbing hold of his shirt and the next second she was using both hands to shove him backwards into the TARDIS.

"Whoa!" Rory stumbled back and she followed him inside. "What are you—"

She quickly shut the door behind him, not daring to turn away from the door. Right now she had hope, hope for the impossible and if she turned around that hope might just go away. That would be unbearable.

"Ok… so a pushy, crazy woman from my future, is it?" Rory muttered. "My own personal River Song…"

At the mention of another fictional character, JJ turned around only to stumble backwards.

The stairs, the lights… Her gaze flew upwards—the console.  _Oh my God, it's all real._  She breathed in deeply, suddenly feeling quite breathless.

Slowly, JJ moved towards those stairs, climbing up.

"Hellooo?" Rory called out to her.

She turned on a stair to look down at the adorable man. "Is this some kind of trick?"

He gave her a quizzical look. "A trick? What do you mean?"

Frowning deeply, she descended the stairs to stand before him. "Are you really Rory Williams?"

"Ah yeah… last time I checked," he answered; somehow she knew he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Not Arthur Darvill?" she had to ask.

"Who?" he questioned. "Look, Miss… the Doctor should be back any minu—No, that's a lie, I don't have clue when he'll be back. But, still, you can't—"

JJ couldn't help it. Rory Williams in the flesh, no one would blame her for doing what she did next.

She rushed him, forcing him backwards until he crashed into the doors of the TARDIS.

"Miss," he protested, right before she pressed her lips to his in a hungry kiss.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! And I hope if you are reading this that you'll let me know what you think. Thanks.

Thanks to my one reviewer:  **LiaSuzanne.**

I'll try to update soon. There should be two chapters left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**  And here is the third, now NC17-rated, chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Criminal Minds or Doctor Who.

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

 

 _I’m kissing Rory!_  JJ thought unbelievingly as she let her hands roam his flannel covered chest. She moved her mouth against his demandingly, hell-bent on being the dominant one in this encounter. JJ was going to get exactly what she wanted. And that just happened to be all of Rory Williams.

 

Skimming her tongue across his lips, he opened his mouth to her instantly and she slid her tongue across his, deepening the kiss. The growing warmth she felt in the pit of her belly, there since the moment she’d laid eyes on the blue box, nearly exploded then and there.

 

His hands finally wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him. JJ noticed that his chest wasn’t the only thing hard about him. Rory Williams wanted her just as much as she was dying to have him.

 

Eager to feel skin against her own, her fingers quickly undid the buttons of his shirt. Pulling back from the kiss, she gazed upon what she’d uncovered. Creamy, pale skin, that looked good enough to lick. Her hands reached out, almost of their own accord, and splayed across his skin. She stroked his torso, up and then down, enjoying the strong muscles that throbbed under her touch. Then down, down her hands went, to the buckle of his belt. She managed to undo it and the button of his jeans before his hands halted her work.

 

JJ looked up at him, pouting seductively, not above using her feminine wiles to get exactly what she wanted.

 

“I don’t even know your name,” Rory stated, breathless from her kisses.

 

She grinned up at him. “My name’s JJ. But, frankly, you can call me whatever you’d like as long as you fuck me.”

 

His eyes widened at her, whether from her language or the rather forthright request, she didn’t know. JJ was too far gone with desire to care that she may have shocked the young nurse.

 

She jerked her hands from beneath his, letting them go behind his neck, instead. She urged him down lower, so she could whisper in his ear, breathing heavily. “I’m all yours Mr. Williams… to do whatever,  _however_  you please…”

 

She nipped at his earlobe, once, twice, letting her teeth graze the tender skin tantalizingly. That combined with her words, seemed to do the trick, releasing the man from his inhibitions.

 

Rory’s hands went to her waist, squeezing her hips in a promise as he turned her around so that she was the one pressed up against the TARDIS door. She giggled happily as his fingers tickled the skin at her stomach before he grabbed hold of the blue sweater’s hem that she wore, tugging it off over her head rather roughly.

 

He knelt down before her, letting both hands circle a bare knee; he gave her a predatory look before his large hands travelled upwards, disappearing under her black pencil skirt.

 

She couldn’t see what he was doing, but she sure could feel. His fingers stroked an intricate pattern along her thigh, circles and spirals, back and forth, closer and closer to her core. He didn’t hesitate, though, when his fingers danced that pattern across over her inner thigh and then up to brush along her covered center.

 

JJ gasped out her pleasure. But he didn’t stop there. Rory let his fingers slide under the band of her panties, grazing her gently at first, before dipping in and pressing against her firmly, deliciously.

 

Her hands pressed against the walls on either side of her, bracing herself for the oncoming storm. He let his fingers push into her over and over again, taking her higher and higher. She was so close.

 

Rory pressed a searing kiss into the back of her knee before pulling out of her. She let out an uncharacteristic mewl of protest at his abrupt departure. However, there was no need to be disappointed for long.

 

The next thing JJ knew, Rory was pulling her skirt down her bare legs. Smiling down at him, she liked the glint in his eyes, telling her exactly what was going to happen next.

 

His hands went to either side of her hips, teasing her flesh as his fingers slipped under the thin band, across her flat abdomen, down around to squeeze her barely covered ass. Rory, she was finding out, was an expert tease.

 

“Rory…” she moaned out, urging him to take the next step. “I need… I need you…”

 

He groaned out his own pleasure before sliding the thin scrap of fabric down her shapely legs. And then he was there, between her legs, plunging his tongue inside her.

 

“Oh… God… yes…” she said between pants for breath.

 

When his lips closed around her clit, sucking sharply on the bundle of nerves, she came undone. The orgasm that had been building steadily since the second she laid eyes on him tore through her violently. She felt herself coming as his tongue lapped her up, her legs about to give way under her.

 

Sensing her current state of jelly-ness, Rory lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. And then his fingers were there again, working her relentlessly. Rory Williams was not prepared to give her a break.

 

“Fuck…” she moaned. “Yes…”

 

His fingers still between her legs, working a slower rhythm, he kissed a path along her inner thigh, taking his time as she recovered and got worked up all over again. Instead of using his mouth on her again, he started to trail a path of soft kisses up along her torso, placing her leg back on the ground, before coming to stand before her. He kissed the valley between her breasts allowing his fingers to relent momentarily.

 

Rory’s hands went to the straps of her bra, pulling them down over her shoulders. Her breasts spilled out of the cups readily, seemingly eager for their own bit of attention.

 

His lips closed around an already hard nipple, sucking eagerly while a hand went to the other breast, squeezing and flicking a thumb over the sensitized bud. JJ arched into the contact, losing herself completely in the moment. She ran her hands through his short, crisp hair, then down his shoulders and across his strong back, just reveling in the fact that she had Rory Williams before her and he was so definitely, very real.

 

“Rory…” she murmured. “Rory… I need you… I need you in me…”

 

Without words, the slightly younger than her man pulled away from her pulsing ready body. He kissed her lips slowly, sensuously, taking the time to kiss her properly before he took her hands in his and led her forward.

 

He grinned mischievously as he led her up the stairs towards the Doctor’s precious TARDIS console. She had a feeling she knew what he was thinking and she more than liked it.

 

Reaching the top, JJ ran her hands along the railing, eying the console reverently. Rory leaned against it playfully, watching her the whole time.

 

“You like?” he asked her unnecessarily.

 

She let her eyes run from the many knobbed and buttoned dash to Rory’s hard chest, back and forth, before she settled on the man she coveted. “Very much.”

 

JJ made her way towards him, dodging to her left at the last second right before he reached for her. She skipped to the other side of the console, stopping there to meet his gaze daringly.

 

He chased her around as she giggled happily, right before she let him catch her, encircling her around the waist. Rory propped her up against a particularly flat part of the console. His hands smoothed a path down her thighs, down across her inner thighs, grazing her wetness, before urging her to part her legs for him. He stood between them, staring down at her hungrily.

 

She wrapped her legs around his body drawing him near her. Even through the fabric of his jeans she could feel how hard and ready for her he was.

 

“Fuck me,” she invited with a whisper.

 

She knew they were probably breaking five hundred separate rules of the Doctor’s, one of them being ‘don’t fuck on the console,’ but at the moment she didn’t care.

 

Reaching for his him, JJ let her fingers bring down the zipper, his pants dropping easily to the ground then. She brushed a hand over his hard, covered length in anticipation. He shivered under her touch. Without much ceremony, she grabbed onto the band of his briefs and pulled them down. Rory stepped out of them, kicking them off quickly.

 

He further surprised her when, instead of taking her then and there, he lifted her off the console, turned her around and bent her forward. It was then that he thrust into her from behind, causing her to cry out loudly, “Fuck… yes!”

 

He fucked her hard, pushing into her over and over again, whispering her name with each thrust.

 

“JJ!” she heard him yell out her name. “JJ!”

 

She turned her head to kiss him hungrily.

 

“JJ, wake up.”

 

“Wh—what?” she asked him over her shoulder.

 

“It’s time to wake up, JJ.”

 

What? She was awake, so perfectly and positively awake. Why would he suggest otherwise?

 

But then the world around her started fading out and soon everything was pitch black. And when she opened her eyes she found the amused face of her husband staring down at her.

 

“Did you and Rory have a good time?” Hotch asked her with a smirk.

 

 _Oh God, it was all a dream. Oh man… and what a dream it was._  Hotch continued to stare at her, raising one eyebrow at her knowingly. Embarrassed beyond words suddenly, she realized she must have called out in her sleep. “Oh God,” she groaned out before hurriedly burying her face into the pillows.

 

She heard her husband move by her side. “That’s it. I am so cutting you off.” He chuckled before she felt him press a kiss to the top of her head and then move off their bed.

 

JJ, still mortified at having been caught dreaming about another man, dared to look his way. His strong back was to her, opening and closing drawers, pulling out clothes.

 

Turning around to face her, she was struck momentarily by how gorgeous her husband was and how lucky she was to have him, understanding as he was.

 

Rory Williams would always be a dream, but Aaron Hotchner would forever be her reality and she knew she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“I’m going to take a shower,” he let her know, still looking amused.

 

She grinned at him, throwing back the covers eagerly. “Wait, I’m coming too.”

 

 

* * *

 

Well that’s it for this one. There’s one more, an epilogue and then it’s all done.

 

Just wanted to say a quick thanks to my two reviewers:  **sugarhigh9394 and jekkah**.

 

Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**  Hey all. Here's the final chapter. This one starts out on the M-rated side as well. Hope you enjoy and that you'll let me know what you think. Thanks!

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Criminal Minds or Doctor Who.

**Epilogue:**

* * *

Steaming hot water cascaded down their naked bodies as they moved together quickly. JJ gripped her husband's shoulders tightly as he pinned her back to the shower wall, fucking her over and over again. Breathing coming out in short spurts, she knew that neither one of them was very far from release.

Hotch grabbed hold of her leg, urging her to wrap it around his hips, sensing this was what they both needed, more intensity. This time when he pushed into her, it felt deeper, so much harder; JJ could swear that she could feel every inch of him sliding inside of her.

"Oh God… Aaron…" she groaned out. "Yes… I'm almost… so close…"

He let out a throaty chuckle, apparently enjoying her current inability to form a coherent sentence. "Come on, JJ… come with me…" he urged.

He reached a hand between their moving bodies to rub against her clit. Already on the verge, JJ felt herself coming undone then. Hotch grunted out a "Fuck…" as her body undulated over his hard cock. It was a moment later as he continued to fuck her that he too came hard.

"Yes…" she murmured exhaustedly, letting her head rest momentarily against his chest.

His body stopped moving against hers and for a minute all that could be heard was the combined sound of their harsh breathing and the pouring water from above. She lifted her head to meet his gaze; he was smiling down at her tenderly and she couldn't help herself. JJ kissed him sweetly then, slow and full of all the love she felt for him.

They rinsed off then, finishing what was supposed to be a quick before work shower. And then they stepped out only to help each other dry off. JJ kissed him again, in front of the mirror; catching him off guard for a millisecond, before he cupped the back of her head, drawing her closer to intensify the kiss.

Pulling back, eyes still closed, JJ heard her husband chuckle. "JJ, you know I love you, right?"

She opened her eyes wide, then. "Of course," she said quickly.

Giving her lips another quick peck, he answered, "Good."

She watched him walk into their bedroom, heading straight for their walk-in closet. She followed him, watching his every move. Of course she knew that he loved her, completely, but did he know that she loved him with every fiber of her being, too?

"Aaron… I'm sorry about last night," she said, halting him before he disappeared inside their shared closet. She suddenly felt the need to apologize.

He turned around, giving her a considering look. "It was just a dream, honey. We can't control what we dream about. Don't worry about it, all right?"

Frowning slightly, she knew she should let this go, but she continued. "I just… I don't normally dream about other men. Only you…"

He closed the distance between the two of them, putting his hands on her bare shoulders, rubbing lightly. "It's normal, JJ. I'd be lying to you if I told you I haven't had one of those dreams before. It's just something completely out of our control." He paused to kiss her forehead. "But, I can tell you that when I'm awake, when it counts, you're the only woman I ever think about…"

She smiled up at him, appreciating the sentiment, appreciating the fact that he hadn't brushed off her concerns. He really was the best husband in the world…

…  _Wait,_  a suspicious thought suddenly hit her.  _What?_

"Aaron…" JJ raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Who  _else_  are you dreaming about?" she asked suspiciously.

She watched him walk away, then, with a sheepish tilt to his shoulders; entering the closet, she heard him say, "She's a feisty, Scottish, red-head in really short skirts… do the math, honey."

Smirking, she called out, "Good thing there's that ocean!"

* * *

Well that's it for this one. Not quite the epilogue I'd originally planned, but I like this one too. I really hope you enjoyed this one.

Just wanted to say thanks to anyone who did read this fic, to the  **lovely moderators of the Smut Challenge Group over on Facebook**  and to the three people who reviewed my story: **jekkah, canny-bairn, and sugarhigh9394.**


End file.
